


Darkly Dreaming of Dean

by Xela



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Bloodplay, Consent Issues, Dark, M/M, Master/Slave, Seduction, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xela/pseuds/Xela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelus catches sight of a man named Dean Winchester.  Want.  Take.  Have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> **Written for:** eboniorchid, who wanted Dean as a toy, passed around, consent issues, yet with a certain amount of seduction.

1.

“He's pretty,” a sibilant voice hissed. Dean tensed as a scaly hand brushed across his shoulders.

“I know,” his Master said smugly. Dean locked his jaw and closed his eyes, willing himself not to react to the hand that drifted lower. He knew his Master could hear his heartbeat and smell his reticence; had no illusions that the scaled demon was touching him for any reason other than his Master allowed it, Dean's revulsion be damned.

The lizard-thing left off before he got much lower than Dean's waist. He relaxed minutely hearing the creature move away, only to tense again when his Master twined his fingers none too gently through Dean's hair.

Dean shuddered as a cold, wet tongue dragged up the column of his neck, a tendril of arousal threaded through his disgust, making his stomach knot.

“If I want to give you away, I can,” his Master told him. Dean ground his teeth and, after a moment, subtly tilted his neck a little more in invitation. 

He knows.

***

_Dean met him the first time in Los Angeles. And old Hunting friend had contacted them with an urgent job: vamp nest terrorizing low-rent sections of the city. Everything had gone down smoothly, and Dean had been clearing the room when he'd found himself pinned to a wall._

_Dark hair, darker eyes, big forehead...and definitely a vampire. A vampire that wasn't biting into his vein and sucking the blood out of him. Something passed through the vamp's eyes moments before Sam appeared with his shotgun, something Dean really, really didn't like. He couldn't wait to get out of LA, a seriously creepy feeling crawling up his spine and following him like a dark cloud._

_Dean started looking for jobs as far away from California as he could find. Florida. South Carolina. Maine. A few months out and he started to relax, the tension that had been following him since LA dissipating with each new day._

 

2.

Dean prefers the violence. These slow, lingering kisses and soft touches fuck with his head. Make his body react without Dean having to remember other people, better times. There are times when he doesn't have to imagine at all. They're getting more and more frequent, the moments where he craves and responds to his Master's touches. He arches into the hand around his cock, shudders around the fingers in his body. He feels himself slipping away, loosing bits and pieces of him in his Master's pleasure-pain. 

It scares the fuck out of him.

***

_The vamp showed himself in Dallas. They had just spent three grueling days tracking a werewolf, and Dean had decided they were due a night of cheap beer and loose women. He was half way through seducing a red head when he caught a flash at the back of the bar, hair on the back of his neck standing on end. By the time he'd ditched the girl and sprinted to the back of the club, whatever he saw was gone._

_Dean felt him in Toledo, Springfield, and Hartford. Everywhere he went he knew without doubt that the vampire was there, just around the corner. The feeling of being watched was making him jumpy. Sam started looking at Dean like he might be losing his mind, but every time Dean tried to explain... well, Dean had almost convinced_ himself _he was making everything up._

 

3.

Dean learned his Master's name by accident. 

“Got a new toy, Angelus?” English accent, expression bored as it flicked over Dean's prostrate form. Pales and powerful. Another vampire. Dean was more than used to the brief flair of lust in the other vamp's eyes, not so used to the way his body reacted.

“For now,” Master—Angelus—allowed, grinning as he snapped his fingers and summoned Dean to his side. Dean fought the swirl of emotions within him. He'd lost track of time, but he'd been here long enough to know his Master's MO. Seen him break people in moment. The worst are when he went slow, though, planing and spinning out a giant mindfuck that left his victims gibbering on the floor. 

He hadn't broken Dean because he didn't _want_ to. He enjoyed the flair of hatred and self-loathing Dean felt every time he followed a command or responded to his Master's touches. Dean knew, his Master knew, this new vampire apparently knew. And still Dean crawled, naked, across the floor, aware of two pairs of eyes on him, and settled obediently by his Master's chair.

“Want a go? For old time's sake.” There was an edge to his Master's words that suggested a lot of shared history between these two creatures. Dean risked a glance up and met intense blue eyes, inscrutable save for a tiny flash of pity and understanding. Dean looked away, feeling oddly vulnerable.

“Not interested in your sloppy seconds, Angelus. Done tha' bit, ta.”

The entire exchange left Dean feeling dirtier than anything else he'd endured.

***

 _The vampire reappeared in South Dakota. Dean had taken some girl up on her offer for a back alley quickie. He'd been almost to happy land—bliss was a warm mouth around his cock—when the girl and her talented tongue had disappeared. Dean had forced his eyes open and had time for a brief_ oh shit _moment before the vampire wrapped his hand around Dean's dick and jerked him off. Dean's knees had gone weak as he came over the vampire's hand. He'd watched with hooded eyes as his stalker lifted his come-covered hand a_ sniffed _, dark eyes going even darker with arousal before he vaulted to the rooftop and away._

_Dean quietly freaked out and almost got himself killed. He and Sam got separated tracking a windigo and it got the drop on him. He foolishly walked into a cul-de-sac, no means of escape. Dean's life flashed before his eyes as the windigo advanced, claws raised to rip him open. A black blur came out of nowhere and knocked the creature off him. Dean watched, stunned, as the vampire tore the windigo limb-from-limb. When he was done, he stalked over, picked Dean up, and kissed him possessively._

_That's about when Dean figured out he was fucked._

_The vampire kidnapped him three weeks later._

 

4.

“You're mine,” Angelus whispered, licking a cold, wet line up Dean's neck, dotted with small scars, healed over and reopened. Dean shuddered as a large hand wrapped around his erect cock, moving slowly up and down. Tantalizing, sexy, teasing.

Dean whined and pushed his hips forward, just an inch. Master chuckled darkly in his ear and gave Dean's balls a squeeze.

“Mmmmugh!” Dean grunted around the gag in his mouth. His head lolled back on the broad shoulders behind him. Blunt fingers teased the plug in his ass, just enough sensation to increase Dean's arousal, shove him and hold him at the brink.

“Mine,” his Master growled, and bit down on the juncture of his neck and torso. His blood spilled hot into his Master's mouth and sent him careening into an orgasm. Every pull of blood sent an answering throb through his cock, even after he'd shot his load.

Angelus let his boy slide down to the floor, lax from his orgasm and blood loss, wanton and uninhibited. His body bore Angelus's marks, a handprint on his ass, bite marks down his neck.

Angelus smiled, not yet satiated.

So pretty. Maybe he'd let some of his associates have a taste tonight. He always enjoyed a good show.

***

_“Hello, Dean.”_

_He woke up naked save for a thick collar locked tight around his neck, matching leather cuffs around his wrists and ankles._

_The vampire lounged in a plush chair, legs spread lewdly. His eyes travelled over Dean's body, familiar and possessive. Dean blushed and rolled to his knees, schooling his expression into disdained boredom and annoyance; he ignored the vampire's dark laugh, tried not to let it get to him. He moved to stand up when something heavy on his shoulders forced him to his knees._

_“I like you on your knees, boy,” a voice hissed in his ear. Dean gasped and flinched; he could feel each finger digging into his shoulder, the hand colder than it should be. He started struggling, trying to get away, but the fingers dug in deeper._

_“Fuck you,” Dean growled, striking out. He kicked the vampire in his stomach and followed it up with a punch to his jaw. He made it three steps towards the door before the vamp brought him down. The force of it drove the breath out of him._

_“I like your..._ spunk,” _the vampire said with a laugh, licking a trail up Dean's neck. Dean tried to get away but froze when he felt his captor's...interest. Holy shit._

_“Ah, we're getting the idea are we?” Dean felt his vision swim and his breathing speed up. “Now Dean. None of that.” Dean gasped as his cock was squeezed, the pain pulling him back from blissful oblivion. He wrenched his eyes closed, trying to stave off the turmoil he could feel building in him. He was so wrapped up in not freaking out that he missed the bastard getting off him._

_“Dean Dean Dean.” Dean started, surprised at how light he felt now that there wasn't a well-muscled vampire holding him down. “What am I going to do with you?”_


	2. Coda

Dean found himself positioned in front of a computer, naked save for his leather ensemble.

"I have a surprise for you, boy," his Master purred. Dean shivered when Angel licked his neck and pinched his nipples, gasping as his cock swelled. his Maste caressed and kissed him until Dean was writhing in his chair, fingers gripping the armrests. 

"Look," his Master commanded softly, turning his head towards the screen. Dean sucked in a breath. His brother was bound over a chair, arms tied and legs spread. The blonde vampire who had told him his Master's name was fucking him, slowly, ass clenching with every thrust.

"Sammy!" Dean gasped, hips surging into his Master's grip. He came messily when he heard Sam gasp his names, his own voice twisted in pleasure.

"Oh yes," his Master murmured. "We'll have to play with them again."


End file.
